rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Adebola Oyebanjo
Adebola Oyebanjo Initial Character Build * Street Name: Valkris, but so far, more often called "that trash girl" * Age 20 (in 2071) * Demographics: Yoruba Ork Female * Archetype: Rigger = Background = Orphaned so young that she has only the vaguest memories of a mother, Adebola grew up on the streets, mainly in Festac Town, running with the area boys local street gangs and surviving by eating garbage and stealing (which she was remarkably bad at). Eventually she learned to harvest items from the garbage dumps around the city. A few lucky finds and the generosity of one of her contacts gave her a start on learning about machines. She began repairing things and then rebuilding them, selling to gangs and to her friendly blackmarket contact. One day, while scavaging, she stumbled across a hoard of Star Trek videos and a lifetime obsession began. She believes that Klingons in the Star Trek universe are actually orks, and as an ork herself, loves to dress up as a Klingon and learn their ways. One of the vidoes created by a amateur fan, featured a bloodthirsty mass of tribbles devouring hapless Klingons - it was probably intended as a farce, but for Adebola, tribbles became the objects of nightmares. Her life now seems full of astonishing luxury to her, with enough food to eat without spending a single day hungry and being able to afford tools and equipment. Someday, she hopes to be genuinely rich. = Goals = = Notoriety/Street Cred = * Notoriety * Street Cred * Public Awareness = Edges/Flaws = * Juryrigger Edge (see Runner's Companion, pg. 98) * School of Hard Knocks Edge (see Runner's Companion, pg. 101) ** + 1 to any street knowledge skill roll * Black Market Pipeline (electronics) Edge (see Runner's Companion, pg. 96) ** 10% discount on electronics ** +3 dice pool when negotiating to sell through contact * Home Ground (Festac) * Allergy Flaw: Moderate to rare substance (see SR4, pg. 80) ** Allergy to penicillin and related antibiotics * Incompetent: Con (doesn't lie well at all) (see SR4, pg. 82) * Low pain tolerance flaw (see SR4, pg. 82) ** -1 wound modifier for every 2 boxes of damage (instead of regular 3) * Phobis to tribbles (see Augmentation, pg. 164) ** Mild phobia to a rare trigger ** Perception check when she sees something that resembles a tribble (ex. mouse, rat, small bit of fur), which, if failed, penalizes her -2 on dice pools while the trigger is present = Abilities = * Body 5 * Agility 4 * Reaction 5 * Strength 5 * Charisma 1 * Intuition 5 * Logic 5 * Willpower 3 * Edge 1 * Initiative 10 * Essence 5.29 = Skills = Language * Klingon 3 * Yoruba N * English 2 * Street Speak (local slang) 2 * Igbo 1 * Or'zet 1 Knowledge * Area Knowledge: Lagos 3 ** Specialization: Festac Town +2 * Lagos Garbage Dumps 3 * Boltholes, locating 3 * Street map/Navigation Lagos 3 (keeps up to date on construction or changing routes) * Star Trek Lore 3 * Lagos Gangs 2 * Technological companies and what they make 2 * Appraisal of electronics and mechanical goods 2 * Matrix Scams 1 * Skraa Music 1 * Science Fiction Trideo Shows 1 Active * Mechanics Skill Group 3 * Electronics Skill Group 1 * Athletics Skill Group 1 * Close Combat: Blades 2 ** Specialization: Klingon weapons +2 * Ranged Combat: Pistols 1 ** Specialization: Taser +2 * Perception 1 * Dodge 1 ** Specialization: Ranged +2 * Infitration 1 * Social Skill: Negotiation 2 ** Specialization: Bargaining +2 * Social Skill: Etiquette 1 * Armorer 2 ** Specialization: Star Trek +2 * Pilot Ground Craft 2 * Pilot Air Craft 2 * Pilot Anthroform Drone 1 * Gunnery 2 * Electronic Warfare 2 * Survival 3 ** Specialization: Urban +2 = Contacts = * Mechanics/Electronics supplier: Connections 4/Loyalty 4 * Fixer: Connections 4/Loyalty 1 * Street Doc: Connections 3/Loyalty 2 * Klingon/Ork group affiliation: Connections 1/Loyalty 1 * Area Boys (Festac Town): Connections 1/Loytalty 1 = Gear = Drones Drones come standard with rigger adaptations. * MCT Fly Spy (minidrone) (SR4 pg. 342, Arsenal pg. 106) unmodified ** Quantity: 1 ** Handling +1 ** Accel 3/15 ** Speed 15 (flight) ** Pilot 3 ** Armor 1 ** Body 0 ** Sensor 2 ** Improved Takeoff and Landing 2 ** Manueverability 2 Autosoft ** Used for shadowing people, hard to spot * Toyota MK-Centipede Drone (Microdrone) (Arsenal, pg. 117) unmodified ** Quantity: 1 ** Handling +1 ** Accel 2/10 ** Speed 10 (walker) ** Pilot 3 ** Armor 0 ** Body 1 ** Sensor 1 ** Special armor modification (Chemical protection 4, Fire Resistance 4, Insulation 4) ** Walker Mode ** Normally used for search and rescue operations, this one has mainly been used to search through garbage dumps for rare items * United Oil Cleanup Drone (Medium sized drone) ** Quantity: 1 ** Handling +2 ** Accel 10/20 ** Speed 10 (skimmer) ** Pilot 3 ** Armor 3 ** Body 3 ** Sensor 2 ** Amphibious Operation 2 ** Sun Cell (can run indefinitely) ** Special machinery: Skimming arms and storage ** Original operation: used to release oil-digesting bacteria and removing them in the form of plastic pellets when their work was complete. This one was purchased off the black market and modified. ** Modifications: Weapon mount (see Arsenal pg. 146), normal sized (1 slot), Flexible Flexibility (1 slot), Remote control (1 slot) ** Modifications: Additional Fuel Tank (battery) (1 slot) ** Weapon: Fichetti Pain Inducer (AP -half, Mode SS, Special ammo) *** Behaves like toxin attack (SR 4 pg. 245) power 8. Target resists with Body+half armor. If modified power exceeds target's willpower, the target must spend next round escaping the pain. If the target can't escape, target is penalized with a -modified power dice pool. *** 10 charges, recharges from power point (in this case, the internal battery, until it is depleted) ** Autosofts: *** Dodge 3 *** Gunnery 3 *** Firewall 3 * GM Mr. Fix-it 2071 (Medium sized drone) (Runner's Companion, pg. 152) unmodified ** I want to buy the other mechanics autosofts eventually ** Quantity: 1 ** Handling 0 ** Accel 5/15 ** Speed 15 (Ground movement) ** Pilot 3 ** Armor 3 ** Body 2 ** Sensor 3 ** Tool kit: Mechanics ** Autosoft: Automotive Mechanics, rating 3 (standard), Industrial Mechanics, rating 3 (purchased) ** Mechanical arms (Strength 4) ** This drone stays at the workshop, doing routine repairs and cleanup on salvaged machines. Cyberware/Bioware * Control Rig (used) ** Essence cost: 0.6 * Data Jack (used) ** Essence cost: 0.11 Weapons * Bat'leth (as katana) ** Damage: (Str/2+3)P ** Reach: 1 ** AP: -1 * Knife ** Damage: (Str/2+1)P ** Concealed sheath, adds +1 to concealability * Taser Yamaha Pulser with external Smartgun system (+2 to ranged attack) ** Damage: 6S (e) ** Mode: SA ** AP: -half ** Ammo: 4(m) *** Taser Ammo (50) (Armor: I) ** Range: *** Short: 0-5 *** Medium: 6-10 *** Long: 11-15 *** Extreme 16-20 * Ares Predator IV (comes with Smartgun system) (+2 to ranged attack) ** Concealable Holster (adds -1 to concealability) ** Laser sight for Predator (+1 to ranged attack) ** Silencer ** Damage: 5P ** Mode: SA ** AP: -1 ** Ammo: 15 © *** Regular ammo (100) (Armor: B) *** Stick-n-Shock (50) (Damage 6S(e), -half AP, Armor: I) *** Gel Rounds (50) (Damage +2 Stun, +2 AP, Armor I) ** Range: *** Short: 0-5 *** Medium: 6-21 *** Long: 21-40 *** Extreme 41-60 * Ares Viper Silvergun with external Smartgun system (+2 to ranged attack) ** Built in sounds suppression, burst capability ** Hidden arm slide (ready weapon as free action) ** Damage: 8P (f) ** Mode: SA/BF ** AP: +2 ** Ammo: 30 © *** Flechette Rounds (50) (Damage +2, +2 AP, Armor I) ** Range: *** Short: 0-5 *** Medium: 6-21 *** Long: 21-40 *** Extreme 41-60 Armor * Camouflage Suit, Urban ** Ballistic 8, Impact 6 ** -2 perception test in urban areas ** Looks like Klingon battle suit ** Modifications: *** Fire resistance, rating 3 *** Insulation, rating 3 *** Nonconductivity, rating 3 * SecureTech PPP armor (worn under camouflage suit) ** Ballistic 2, Impact 6 * Auctioneer Business Clothes (casual clothing) ** Ballistic 5, Impact 3 ** Looks like Star Trek Federation Uniform Vehicles * Suzuki Mirage Motorcycle with rigger adaptation ("The bird of prey, B'rel class") ** Security system (firewall), rating 3 ** Handling +2 ** Accel 20/50 ** Speed 200 ** Pilot 1 ** Body 6 ** Armor 4 ** Sensor 1 * Mercury Comet Car with rigger adaptation ("The Vor'cha") ** Color: Black ** Security system (firewall), rating 3 ** Handling 0 ** Accel 15/30 ** Speed 110 ** Pilot 2 ** Body 10 ** Armor 6 ** Sensor 1 ** Removed back seats to give more storage space ** Contains disaster kit Rentals * Lifestyle: Low (cost: 2000) ** Paid for months: 1 ** Comforts Low ** Entertainment: Low ** Necessities: Low ** Neighborhood: Squatter ** Security: Middle * Workshop: Low (cost: 1700) ** Paid for months: 1 ** Comforts: Street ** Entertainment: Street ** Necessities: High ** Neighborhood: Street ** Security: Middle ** Contains workshop equipment for mechanics, electronics and armorer * Bolthole: Squatter (cost: 100) ** Paid for months: 4 ** Contains one disaster kit ** Comforts: Street ** Entertainment: Street ** Necessities: Street ** Neighborhood: Street ** Security: Middle ** Negative qualities: *** Green Plan (off the power grid, uses solar power so it has no reliable source of energy) *** Poor Condition (the roof leaks, the place floor has rotten almost completely in one corner and it smells awful) Tools * Toolkit for mechanics (portable) * Glasses ** Vision Enchancement (+3 to perception tests) ** Vision Magnification ** Image Link * Goggles ** Smartlink ** Vision Magnification ** Image Link * Comm. Link Fairlight Caliban with Novatech Navi Standard Operating System ** Response 4 ** Signal 5 (4 km range) ** Firewall 3 ** System 4 (so can have 8 subscribers) * Tricorder - feeds output either into screen on device or Image Link on glasses or goggles ** Intended eventual modification - set up wireless link to Comm link and then into datajack) ** Camera ** Atmosphere sensor (rating 3) ** Directional microphone ** Regular Microphone ** Geiger Counter ** Motion Sensor ** Radio Signal Scanner (rating 6) ** Olfactory Scanner (rating 4) ** GPS ** MAD scanner (metal detector) (rating 6) * Miniwelder * Wire Clippers * Chisel * Survival kit * Chem. suit, modified for foraging garbage dumps, rating 3 * Climbing gear * Diving gear * Gas Mask * Respirator, rating 3 * Shovel, pick, other tools for shifting heavy garbage * Myomeric Rope, 20 m * Standard Rope, 100 m * Glue Sprayer, mainly used to secure footing in garbage dump * Plastic restraints (20) Medical supplies * Medkit, rating 6 * Trauma patch (2) ** Allows stabilization test * Tranq. patch (2), rating 3 ** Inflicts stun damage equal to rating Disaster Kit * Each kit costs 4811 * Currently own 2, one kept in car and one in bolthole * Rations, 2 weeks * Water purification tablets, 4 * Sleeping bag * Comm Link CMT Clip w/Redcap Nix operating system * Shiawese Microdrone * Survival kit * Cash (200) * Clothing, 2 complete outfits * Regular ammo (20) * Pistol Colt America L36 * Tool kit for mechanics * Med kit, rating 6 Misc. * Fake SIN, rating 1 * Authentic Star Trek Uniform * Star Trek Collectibles (ex. replica tricorder, phaser, models of various space craft, replica Klingon weapons) * Star Trek video collection * Membership fees for Klingon-Ork group (in lifestyle costs) Wanted Equipment (not owned) * Dronez, Dronez and more Dronez! * Alternatives to Penicillin * Cultured Bioware: Cerebral booster * Bioware: Muscle Toner and Muscle augmentation * Bioware: Digestive Expansion (because Klingons can eat anything) * New Control Rig, new Datajack * Modifications for drones (weapons, autosofts, sensor suites, armor) * Modifications for vehicles * Gekko Tape Gloves * Better fake SIN * Custom Comm link * Small and large desktop forge (Arsenal, pg. 131) * Control Rig Booster Cyberware, nanohive (Augmentations, pg. 108) * Ferret RPD 1X drone * Recharge stations throughout the city (solar powered) = Karma Log = = Journals =